Amnesia
by GinnyWings
Summary: .::FINAL ALTERNO BASADO EN OVA 9::. "Las personas no mueren cuando su corazón deja de latir… Las personas mueren cuando se las deja de recordar…". Han pasado diez años: la Organización ha sido destruida... y no hay cura. ¿Qué hacer? Creer tu propia mentira... Lemon/Lime shonen-ai KS/ECxMR en segundo capítulo: "Caretas"
1. Introducción

Hola, mis lectores :D! Vengo con la entrega de otro fanfic, que el corto, pero lo dividí en caps para comodidad de publicación (en realidad es un one-shot ¬¬). Lo tengo terminado, sin embargo quiero subirlo con calma :D.

La trama es más o menos un final alterno... después de la destrucción de la BO, como la OVA 9 (que sí, es buena pero le falto... algo xD), y... AGÁRRENSE FUERTE PORQUE VA HABER LEMON xDDDD!

No quiero ser tan explícita con este género, porque... es la primera vez que hago y me da vergüenza xDDD. Pero lo hago como experimento, además... hay bastante lemon por ahí de MC, y los ShinRan son geniales, el problema es que... algunos son... asquerosos xDDD. Y escribo esto porque quiero demostrarme a mí misma que puedo ir al siguiente nivel!

*trauma mode on*

_A mi amiga Ami, te prohíbo que leas sin responsabilidad ¬¬... sé la edad que tienes, así que se objetiva y piensa en lo artístico xD._

Ojalá les guste tanto el fanfic como yo en escribirlo (no tienen idea ¬¬...)

* * *

**Amnesia**

Introducción  


_"Las personas no mueren cuando su corazón deja de latir…_

_Las personas mueren cuando se las deja de recordar…"_

Estaba muerto, no solo por la palabra de un mísero papel, el cual había sido firmado por la policía ante su abrupta desaparición. Había muerto, por dentro. Era increíble que estándolo aún sintiera. Un dolor, mucho más hondo, profundo y desgarrador.

Aún podía hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido hacia unos instantes. Había regresado de sus clases en el Instituto, el mismo en el cual había cursado sus últimos años de preparatoria hacía más de diez años atrás, menos maduro, inteligente y sin esas estúpidas gafas enmarcando sus ojos tras dos gruesos marcos negros.

Pero era feliz, aún tras la máscara que _Kudo Shinichi _debía usar tras el fantasma de _Edogawa Conan_, lo era. A pesar que en apenas unos años había recibido la desesperanzadora noticia de que jamás podría recuperar su cuerpo, en cierto modo, aún quedaba una alegría en su alma atribulada. Ran era su consuelo, el rayo de luz que iluminaba cada mañana… y aunque no pudiera verle más allá del disfraz de la apariencia y los lentes, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza que pudiese olvidarse de su anterior rostro y amarle por quien era ahora…

Por aquella razón, había dejado de llamarle, de seguir alimentando las esperanzas que había construido con piedras de promesas y mentiras. Esperó pacientemente el paso de los años, que estos fueran moldeando su físico y mínimo le trajera algún recuerdo de su verdadera identidad.

¿Decirle quién era? ¿Para qué? ¿Para confundirla aún más? ¿Para hacerle consciente que así siempre existiría una barrera que les impediría estar juntos? No, ella tenía una vida, mientras que él estaba consciente que su existencia había terminado en aquel desolado callejón en _Tropical Land_.

_¿No es irónico? Tú que buscas la verdad, debes mentir a todos…_

La Organización había caído. No había razones para seguir ocultándolo, pero la idea de hacerlo terminó por trastornarlo... ya no se escondía por le aterrara que matasen a la gente que más amaba y apreciaba en este mundo, sino porque por más distancias que haya tomado, había gente que le quería, no por ser Shinichi, sino por _ser Conan._

_Porque yo soy Conan… Kudo Shinichi murió. ¿Quién es Kudo? Un necio detective que quiso pasarse de listo y el destino le jugó en contra…_

Y entre aquellas personas, _estaba Ran._

Borró todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida pasada, incluso los lazos que le unían a ello: familia, sus amigos del instituto, datos…

Yukiko se echó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo al escuchar la decisión de quién era su único hijo. No le importó a él cuánto sus padres le reprocharan su modo de vivir, aún siendo menor de edad en cuerpo, de mente ya cruzaba la veintena.

Una breve bendición de su padre y un abrazo de su madre, se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto, observando como una vida vieja se iba tras ellos hasta que el avión desapareció en el horizonte…

Y nunca más les volvió a ver.

Quemó cualquier registro de su pasado como Shinichi, en la oscura chimenea de la misma mansión en la cual había sido en un tiempo amo y señor. La columna de humo se elevaba hasta la negrura del cielo sobre Beika. Contempló satisfecho el crepitar del fuego, mientras la llama iba siendo alimentada por un viejo diario el cual había escrito hacia ya bastante tiempo que ni recordaba… quizás cuándo aún no se decidía por ser un detective y quería seguir los pasos de su padre como escritor.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –Haibara observaba cómo iban muriendo lo que parecían ser recuerdos de la infancia.

- Porque es lo mejor para todos –fue su escueta respuesta, concentrado en su mecánica actividad.

Del cajón de memorias halló en su fondo una fotografía. No había hecho esto antes, pero dedicó unos segundos a contemplarla antes de echarla al fuego. Era él, con su uniforme del instituto a los diecisiete posando junto a Ran, hermosa y fresca como siempre.

La acarició unos instantes, como despidiéndose de ella, pidiendo perdón de que se fuese a convertir en víctima de las llamas.

La arrojó, sin verla como se la devoraba el fuego. No soportaba la idea de que la imagen de la chica que tanto amaba fuera convertida en cenizas.

Los meses siguientes prohibió tajantemente a quienes supiesen su secreto que le volvieran a dirigirle la palabra por el nombre de Kudo Shinichi, así también como mencionarlo. Por mucho que Haibara intentase hacerle entrar en razón, el Profesor Agasa le diera uno de sus típicos sermones o Hattori lo sacudiese como un trapero, la decisión estaba tomada: él era Conan y Shinichi, solo un espejismo.

Poco a poco su plan fue cobrando fuerza. Los primeros en olvidarse fueron los periódicos, quienes en un principio preguntaban por su paradero. _La fama es efímera_, dice el refrán y se hubiese asombrado de lo crueles que fueron en dejarle de lado los medios cuando él había sido un detective de renombre, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado concentrado en _ser Conan._

Luego le olvidaron sus compañeros de instituto. Ni siquiera se leía ya su nombre en las taquillas donde dejaba su ropa o en los casilleros donde depositaba sus libros. Otros usaban lo que había sido alguna vez suyo y las chicas que le habían escrito cartas confesándoles amor eterno ni se acordaban del destinatario de sus epístolas.

Le siguieron a su vez los pocos amigos que tenía: con quienes jugaba fútbol todas las tardes después de clases, los lectores con quienes compartía citas de misterio en la biblioteca, hasta Sonoko, a tal grado que empezó a buscarle pretendientes a su mejor amiga. Su recuerdo se había perdido en un mar de olvidos.

Heiji apenas recordaba que había existido el _Detective del Este_, Agasa reía cada vez que le mencionaban su nombre, preguntando si era un violinista y Haibara ya ni sabía quién era la persona que le había abierto los brazos a una nueva vida, aunque supiera que era Miyano Shiho, pero la razón de por qué estaba allí ya era un banco de niebla en el pantano.

Hasta que finalmente, ni él mismo reconocía su rostro pasado en el espejo…

Y así, Kudo Shinichi murió.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí les dejo para que vayan agarrando vuelo :D.

Sep, Shinichi se volvió loco xDDDD, pero es que me gusta hacerlo sufrir xDDD!

**ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST *¬* !**

Y recuerden:_ Un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz xD. _


	2. I: La persona especial

Buenas tardes a todos! Bueno... dependiendo de qué hora del día sea, puede que estén leyendo esto de mañana... o en la madrugada... ¡Como sea! Venía a actualizar un poco este fic, que le estoy tomando cariño de tantos arreglos que le estoy haciendo xDDD. Como será que esto era un one-shot y terminé por alargarlo un poquito más xD. Descuiden, no creo que supere más de las 10.000 palabras, y si lo hace, pues... ¡Qué bien xD!

No hay lemon aún en este fanfic, así que por favor, tengan paciencia y no se preocupen, porque ya está escrita esa parte ¬¬... aunque sea en mi cuaderno de Matemáticas xDDD.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Amnesia**

Capítulo I: La persona especial  


... al cruzar la puerta de la agencia de detectives le recibió la mirada inquisidora de Ran. No pudo más que decirse por dentro cuán hermosa era, nunca dejaba de maravillarse de tener una compañía tan valiosa como ella.

- Hola, Ran-neechan –saludó con una sonrisa.

Esta lo observó por unos segundos, atenta a sus reacciones, a lo cual se sintió algo incómodo cuando ella se fue acercando hasta que ambas narices se toparon.

- ¿Q-qué? –balbuceó apenas, al tenerla tan cerca. Intentaba mirarla a los ojos, pues llevaba encima un escote que le hacía ver una leve línea oscura que se hundía bajo la prenda y el tener aquellos gemelos tan cerca de su pecho tentándole a verlos era casi una tortura.

- Lo sabía –se dijo con aire triunfal.

- ¿Eh? –se extrañó el detective. No tenía idea a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, ni aún lo sospechaba a pesar de la extraña sensación de que en algún tiempo lejano existía un secreto el cual todos habrían olvidado, lo que lo ponía nervioso.

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto –nuevamente aquellos ojos claros le atravesaron de pies a cabeza -¡Olvidaste que hoy es tu cumpleaños!

- ¿En serio? –el muchacho no supo por qué en esos instantes se sentía como un verdadero idiota –Pues…

- Por favor… ¿si eres tan buen detective cómo puedes relacionar la fecha de la muerte de Holmes en Reichenbach Falls con tu cumpleaños? ¡Serás cabezota!

La joven, de veintiséis años continuaba viviendo con su padre, más por gusto que por necesidad, o más bien, la necesidad de su padre de tener una mujer que cuidase de él. Había crecido apenas unos centímetros más desde su adolescencia, en contraste de Conan que era bastante más alto a pesar de ser menor y le quedaban algunos años más, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, sino era esa extraña actitud que estaba teniendo con él, y no solo aquel día, sino era algo que se venía arrastrando hacía algunos años, en especial en aquella misma fecha.

Antes era muy cariñosa con él, como quien trata a un hermanito menor al cual debe defender, pero a medida que iban sucediendo una a una las primaveras, fue cambiando. En un principio tenía un aire melancólico, esperando algo junto a la ventana, observando algún punto inexistente más allá de un horizonte naranja. Estrechaba para sí un pequeño celular; Conan siempre se preguntó por este aparato, como si algo tuviera que ver con él o… con otra persona muy, pero muy cercana; cada vez que se daba el valor para preguntar el significado de sus rituales, algo le impedía dirigirle la palabra, y cuando ella se daba de cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por su persona, se revolvía cariñosamente el cabello, diciendo cosas como "ya volverá…", "¿… acaso pensará en mí?" u otra clase de frases que murmuraba entre dientes, las cuales del pequeño detective no les encontraba ni un sentido.

Años más tarde, sin embargo, la mirada pasó hacia él mismo, vigilando sus acciones, movimientos y palabras. Aún seguía siendo un chiquillo perspicaz, una de las pocas cosas que había conservado de su personalidad, además de su pasión por los casos y el misterio. Se graduó de la primaria y en la licenciatura estuvo Ran, junto a dos personas más: un hombre y una mujer, que parecían ser parte de algún rincón recuerdo nebuloso que se perdía en su cabeza. Los tres aplaudían con entusiasmo, mientras él recibía el diploma, un poco aburrido, con la curiosa sensación de haber vivido el mismo episodio en algún tiempo lejano.

Y nunca pudo olvidar, cómo la mujer desconocida, cuyo cabello castaño claro caía en caracol sobre sus hombros se abrazaba a su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Esta escena…_

Le eran muy familiares…

Ran le abrazó, a lo cual recibió su gesto con un leve rubor. La mujer le sonrió, contenta, pero no pudo evitar pensar que tras esa sonrisa se escondían aires de nostalgia.

- Felicidades de nuevo, Conan-kun… -le dijo con voz quebrada.

_Felicidades de nuevo…_

_¿De nuevo...?_

- ¿Conan-kun?

Un llamado del presente le despertó de sus pensamientos. Se encontró con Ran, quien lavaba los platos que habían quedado del desayuno y nadie pudo lavarlos por las prisas.

- ¿Sí? –fue su lacónica reacción.

- Hoy voy a salir –le comentó, sin apartar la vista del lavavajillas –Debo juntarme con alguien _especial_ para mí...

- Ah… ¿_Especial_? –aquel adjetivo no le gustaba nada. Ran se relacionaba muy poco, desde que las diferencias con Sonoko se fueron marcando, y no podía imaginar quién sería aquella _persona especial_ -¿Y se puede saber quién es?

La joven rió con ganas, pues al parecer el chico no había notado el celoso tono de su voz.

- No te preocupes –contestó alegremente –Podrás verla porque tú irás conmigo.

- ¿Enserio? –Conan arqueó las cejas, algo confundido –Vaya… ¿cómo es?

- Oh… es alguien muy especial, ya te lo dije. Te gustará, tienen mucho en común, bastante, diría yo…

Aquello último lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que el adolescente no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando ella se dio vuelta en redondo, como si le diera vergüenza que la viese llorar.

* * *

La primavera había llegado a Beika, junto con el sol anaranjado derritiendo la nieve que se escondía por los resquicios más ocultos. Ya por el anochecer el ambiente de la ciudad era gélido y una neblina densa cubrió la urbe con la sutileza de un manto lechoso.

Una pareja transitaba con calma por las alamedas del distrito: Ran invitaba a su compañero a que la siguiese, guiándole al tironear del abrigo insistentemente.

Apenas se lograba ver más allá de la punta de sus narices, sino que Conan se dejaba llevar por lo que parecía ser la certeza de la joven mujer de conocer el camino de su destino. Confiaba en su convicción, aunque por dentro no quería ir a ver esa _persona especial_. Pronto comenzó a imaginar caras probables, como el Doctor Araide que venía con más insistencia a pedirle matrimonio a Ran o al galán Hondou Eisuke, convertido en todo un agente de la CIA que persistía en entablar una relación sentimental. Aquellas suposiciones le hacían estremecerse de rabia, pues –según él –se había enamorado de la joven Mouri desde el primer instante que le recibió en su hogar –aunque no recordaba muy bien cómo – y desde entonces no había podido sacársele de la cabeza que algún día ella se fijaría en su persona, a pesar de la diferencia de años…

Y si aquellas deducciones no eran ciertas, entonces empezó a imaginar caras ficticias, las cuales besaban a la mujer que amaba desde la infancia y le sonreían de manera burlesca. No, sacudió su cabeza. No era el momento para sentir celos de fantasmas, de todas formas, podría ser cualquier otra persona, como Sonoko, alguna otra vieja amiga o su madre, la Abogada Kisaki. Mas, ¿qué razones podría tener para no decirle inmediatamente su nombre? Alguna broma de mal gusto, pensó, ya sabía lo pesada que era a veces Ran, en especial cuando sorprendía a Kogoro con sus bromas con el fin de sacarle ese insano alcoholismo, pero… ¿qué había de gracioso en todo esto?

_Definitivamente, las deducciones no se aplican en la lógica del corazón…_

Se detuvieron, en lo que parecían ser las grandes puertas de una mansión: firmes barrotes de hierro, algo oxidados y dañados por la acción de los vándalos que intentaron hurtar sus tesoros. Nada se lograba ver de la residencia más allá de la espesa bruma, nada que se levantara más allá de los altos muros de concreto. Pero solo había una verdad: era una morada deshabitada hacía ya muchos años.

El aura triste que emanaba de la vivienda hizo que al muchacho se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Oye, Ran-neechan –preguntó Conan en un hilillo de voz, como si tuviera miedo de recibir una maldición de lo que estuviera al otro lado -¿Qué lugar es este?

La mujer no respondió, sino que atinó a sacar una llave dorada cuidadosamente pulida, del bolsillo de su abrigo rojo. Introdujo ésta en la cerradura metálica, dándole vueltas en sentido del reloj, hasta que las portezuelas emitieron un leve sonido que indicaba que habían sido abiertas y estas se separaron, crujiendo ruidosamente, como si se quejaran de un largo abandono.

Ran le cogió la mano, dedicándole una mirada que parecía ajena a su personalidad.

- Ven –ordenó gravemente.

Y juntos ingresaron en el oscuro recinto que la gente, pero no el tiempo olvidó.

Fueron siguiendo el sendero de puertas, de cuyos lados crecían todo tipo de hierbas y malezas. El pasto lucía descolorido y sin el cuidado que requería. A Conan atrajo su atención a un árbol colosal que debía medir varios metros de alto, pues se perdía más allá del lúgubre vaho que todo lo escondía.

- Vaya que jardín más descuidado –se quejó el adolescente –El dueño debe ser alguien bastante negligente y perezoso…

- Pues… tenlo en cuenta para cuando lo conozcas. Es aquella _persona especial_ de la cual de hablaba. Hace mucho que se fue y no ha podido mantener su casa durante los últimos años…

- No me digas –comentó burlesco –No parece ser el tipo de lugar en el cual una mujer pueda vivir…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Nada, cosas sin sentido –en realidad no quería reconocer que los celos se lo comían por dentro, que esa _persona especial_ fuera alguien con el suficiente dinero para darse la gran vida en viajes y que dormía bajo techos lujosos como la casa que poco a poco se iba haciendo visible en cuanto se adentraban más en la neblina.

Definitivamente era una gran mansión, de estilo occidental. Un poco desteñida por las lluvias del invierno, pero dejaba ver que en algún punto del pasado había sido un lugar lleno de vida. Para sorpresa del joven detective, Ran, con la sutileza de un mago experimentado sacó otra llave, aún más bella y resplandeciente que la anterior, y con ella abrió la bella puerta de madera que daba a la entrada de la preciosa casona.

Se quitaron los abrigos y bufandas y los colgaron en un viejo perchero junto al pasillo que se perdía en penumbras. Conan probó el interruptor que debía encender las luces del corredor, sin embargo, estas no respondieron.

- Es inútil –fue la seca explicación de su compañera –No han pagado la luz en años, así tampoco el agua ni ningún otro servicio.

El adolescente no entendía el por qué Ran conocía tan bien cada sitio por el cual iban pasando. Sentía como si hubiese retrocedido diez años, pero no se sentía como un niño. Cada rincón de la casa estaba ordenado, cada cosa en el lugar que seguramente debía de corresponderles, sin embargo, estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Recorrieron juntos cada habitación. Conan se extrañó ante aquel cambio, puesto que anteriormente la mujer parecía estar segura de cada espacio que pisaban, mas ahora iban como por azar en la oscuridad, y haciendo pequeñas paradas, en las cuales ella parecía estudiar meticulosamente las expresiones de su rostro. Pensó en lo obvio, que lo más seguro es que se habían perdido o estaba buscando a aquella _persona especial_ por los rincones de la casa.

Mas otra posibilidad era que…

… quizás…

_… lo hacía de forma premeditada por él…_

Pero si era así, entonces… ¿para qué?

Hasta que finalmente, se detuvieron.

Los ojos le brillaron de alegría al verse rodeado por gigantescas estanterías que se alzaban en lo alto de lo que era una antigua biblioteca. Como todo lo demás, también lucía abandonado. Reconoció varios de los títulos de los libros, todos de misterio, además de otros que parecía ver visto en otra vida. Se abalanzó contra la primera colección de _Sherlock Holmes_ que reposaba entre la serie de _Akechi Kogoro_ y _Narraciones Extraordinarias de Poe._

Hojeó las páginas de cada una de las novelas pertenecientes al Canon Holmesiano, hasta llegar a _El Signo de los Cuatro_. Al abrirlo, había algo escrito en él, a lo cual un escalofrío recorrió por toda su espina dorsal:

_Para mi hijo, Shinichi, que espero que te conviertas en un talentoso actor como tu madre o me superes como un renombrado escritor._

_Felices siete años te desea tu padre:_

_Kudo Yusaku_

_(Año 19XX)_

_Shinichi…_

Le sonaba ese nombre. Hizo un esfuerzo por hacer memoria, mas lo que consiguió fue que una migraña le traspasase la cabeza.

_Así que esta casa era del famoso escritor Kudo Yusaku…_

Seguía sin entender el significado de todo esto, el _por qué_ Ran le estaba mostrando todas aquellas cosas. Por más que le diera vueltas en la cabeza, no encontraba razón lógica a nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero no comprendía que cada mota de polvo, página u objeto le traían a la mente un sentimiento de llamado, porque siendo inertes, tenían vida, y al tocarles era como si vibraran de alegría de estar una vez en mismas manos que con tanto cariño habían sido tratados.

_Siete años..._

Siete años, debía haber tenido en aquel entonces el dueño del libro, se notaba por el descuido con el que habían sido tratadas las páginas, con restos de mermelada, migas de pan y las huellas de los deditos infantiles que habían manoseado ansiosas las páginas.

Y haciendo cálculos, por la fecha que ponía al pie de la dedicatoria, el muchacho debía tener en la actualidad:

_Veintisiete años..._

Un año más que la edad de Ran.

- Así que esto debe ser de la _persona especial _de la que tanto me hablas -dijo, intentando aparentar indiferencia en sus palabras, sin darle la cara para que la mirada no le delatase los sentimientos de celos que lo quemaban por dentro -Tiene buen gusto, lo reconozco. Ambos compartimos el mismo libro favorito... ¿a qué se dedica?

- Es detective -contestó la joven, sin muestras de ninguna emoción en su tono -No fue ninguna de las cosas de las que pensaron sus padres, pero aún así, era un buen mentiroso y un excelente actor.

- ¿Mentiroso?

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? -su voz adoptó un tono quebradizo, a lo cual Conan temió que en cualquier momento se echase a llorar -Era tan bueno hilando mentiras, que terminó por creer su propio engaño...

El muchacho no dijo nada. Le costaba procesarlo todo, _¿qué tenía que ver él en todo esto?_

- _La verdad siempre sale a la luz... _decía y a pesar de todo, quiso jugar al mismo juego que tramaban los criminales que atrapaba en cada caso, mas no sabía que aquí la víctima era también el detective, porque lo asesinó rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos...

- ¿Quién es _Shinichi, _entonces? -exigió con violencia, ya hastiado. Le molestaba que hablaran en difícil.

Y el decir _ese nombre _le causaba una incomodidad sin límites.

Ran frunció el ceño, con fastidio.

- Sácate los lentes y cierra los ojos-fue su orden.

Y lo hizo, más por su curiosidad innata que por cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que pronto ese desgraciado aparecería, porque podía ver en los ojos de la mujer ese brillo de ilusión, que le delataban sus ansias por ir a su encuentro. Estaba enamorada y él no era esa _persona especial_, a quien amaba y seguramente este también la quería; se besarían en frente suyo y le darían la noticia que pronto se casarían, dejándolo solo con Kogoro en la desolada Agencia de Detectives. La sola idea lo repugnaba y solo rogaba al Cielo que se lo tragase la tierra antes de hacer cualquier otra tontería por impedir la felicidad de Ran.

Tras la oscuridad de sus párpados esperó, que la verdad se presentara delante de ellos y que no le doliese tanto cuando viera cómo le robaban la poca felicidad que le quedaba.

- Ábrelos.

Y vio.

Ran sostenía un cuadro. Un cuadro, hermoso, ovalado, con arco de plata que enmarcaba la imagen en una tela pulida de un joven adolescente de su misma edad: castaño, de ojos azules claros y mirada penetrante, chispeante a veces, otras profunda; llevaba puesto su mismo uniforme del _Instituto Teitan _y mostraba a todas luces una expresión sosprendida.

Quiso acercarse para estudiar mejor la pintura, que había sido pintada con sumo realismo, mas al extender su mano, el chico al otro lado de la tela hizo el mismo ademán, con su mano opuesta.

Probó, una vez más, la naturaleza de aquel _retrato mágico _que emulaba todos sus movimientos con fiel apego al personaje. Guiñó, se ladeó, pestañeó, para solo sacar en limpio de que era un eximio imitador.

Finalmente, palpó con la mano derecha la fina tela: era lisa, fría como el hielo, resbaladiza a su tacto. Sus dedos se unieron a los que eran de la pintura, y al separarse, un rastro de su calor quedó estampado encima, hasta desaparecer segundos más tardes.

Porque no era una pintura...

_Me imita porque es un espejo..._

Observó con gravedad a Ran. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la mujer, la cual sonrió, satisfecha.

- Entonces... yo soy...

- ¿Quién diría que en diez años tú seguirías igual de joven y yo más vieja?

- Pero... -el adolescente rió con incredulidad -tiene que ser una broma, sí yo soy Conan...

- ¿Realmente es así?

- ¡Es absurdo...!

- Y se invierten los papeles... -comentó Ran, rodando los ojos hacia el techo.

- ¿Cómo voy a ser Shinichi? ¡Tengo apenas diecisiete y él debería haber terminando la universidad!

- Tienes razón, _debería._

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

- Esto -señaló el espejo.

- ¡No es suficiente!

- Tu rostro, la actitud, esa engreída personalidad y su manía por los misterios...

- ¡Hay cosas que...!

- Los dos tienen las mismas habilidades heredadas de Yusaku y Yukiko...

- ¡Pero...!

- El cabello del padre, el rostro de la madre...

- ¡Puede ser que...!

- Un increíble inventor de historias que se las puede tragar medio mundo y una actriz capaz de engañar como el mismísimo _Kaito Kid_...

- ¡Cualquiera puede...!

- Ambos cumplen años el cuatro de mayo...

- ¡Siempre hay gente con el mismo cumplea...!

- Se creen los mejores cantantes y miran en menos a la música, pero los dos tocan con la misma pasión el violín...

- Yo no sabía que él...

- Y lo que me hace estar más segura... -se fue acercando, sigilosamente hasta acorralarlo entre ella y la estantería. La mirada suspicaz de Ran daba miedo a cualquiera que se le acercase, de modo que Conan fue retrocediendo, hasta chocar con los libros del mueble y haciéndolos caer encima suyo. Dolorido por los golpes, se tumbó en el piso, sobándose la coronilla, cuando los ojos de la joven Mouri penetraron los suyos -_Que no puede ser posible que me haya enamorado dos veces de la misma persona._

Ya esperaba recibir una dura patada de su parte, sabiendo cuales eran sus reacciones, en especial si alguien le mentía, mas en lugar de eso, sintió el dulce y cálido sabor de sus labios, que tantas veces había estado tentado a probarlos cuando dormía con ella en sus años de primaria.

Apretó los párpados, incrédulo. No podía pensar con claridad, como en cada situación que le involucraba a _ella. _El corazón le daba tumbos dentro de su carne, al tenerla tan cerca, practicamente encima suyo.

Quiso dejarse llevar, mas algo le dolía por dentro: la idea de que no le estaba besando por ser Conan, sino porque estaba segura que él era Shinichi...

Y la avalancha de recuerdos se desbordó por su cabeza como ríos de miel.

¿Por qué de miel? Porque en cada escena, estaba Ran: dulce, tierna, molesta, llorando, como fuese que estuviera, allí estaba: La aventura que tuvieron de pequeños a los siete años y la puesta de sol; el que su mejor amiga durmiera plácidamente en su hombro en el viaje a Nueva York; la cita juntos en Tropical Land... el haberse convertido en Conan, todos sus momentos juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama, bañándose en un solo estanque... y cuando le reveló por primera vez, sin saber que era Shinichi, que estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia... y el caso en Londres, la declaración que le hizo en su cuerpo original, el gran amor que sentía por ella...

Aún así, le invadieron los...

_Celos._

- ¿Qué sucede, Shinichi? -el joven había cortado el beso de manera abrupta, dejando a Ran confundida por su comportamiento.

- ¿Me amas?

La mujer pestañeó, extrañada por la pregunta.

- Por supuesto que sí... -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Te estoy hablando en serio... ¿me amas a mí o a Shinichi?

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Tú eres Shinichi!

- Puede que así sea... -no entendía por qué el tono de su voz era violento y que le estuviese temblando el cuerpo -Pero eso fue en el pasado: Shinichi está muerto, así es, murió, aquel mismo día que fuimos a Tropical Land, y su cuerpo quedó allí, en la sombra como alimento para el pasto. Esto es lo que soy ahora. ¿Quién es Shinichi? Cenizas. Yo soy Conan, Ran, ¿comprendes? ¡Soy Conan! Tú amas a Shinichi, al idiota que te hizo daño aún estando muerto ¿Quién es Conan? El hermanito menor que estuvo enamorado de ti desde el primer día que recibiste en tu casa, y ahora lo ves como un reemplazo más de un imbécil que quiso jugar a los detectives, ¿es eso? Pues... bien...

El muchacho salió por la puerta, temblando de rabia, dejando a la joven Mouri con lágrimas en los ojos. No resbalaron, había aprendido a contenerlas luego de tantos años. Ahora, que había encontrado a su amor, resulta que este ni siquiera tenía el valor de reconocerse así mismo...

Porque _una mentira mil veces repetida... se transforma en verdad..._

Un portazo sonoro resonó por la triste mansión...

Y Conan echó a correr sin rumbo fijo por las alamedas de Beika.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Oh, vamos Shin xD!

Disculpen, es que a veces este tipo se pone algo difícil ¬¬... ojalá me perdonen el OOC de este personaje ^^; es que a veces me saca de quicio ¬¬... pero bueno... creo que luego de diez años habrá cambiado algo de su mentalidad... en especial si desde entonces pretende ser una persona totalmente nueva...

Y a los lemoneros... esperen, que ya viene lo ácido xDDDD.

Almas generosas, reviews please :D . Igual quisiera saber sus opiniones si va bien todo o si quieren que cambie algunas cosas... consejos xD!


	3. II: Caretas

Ejem... hola xD!

Este capítulo va ser algo tenso... ¡Qué tenso ni que ocho cuartos! AQUÍ LES LLEGÓ EL LEMON xD! Les advierto que es bastante largo... no sé... supongo que porque siempre los fics con esta temática son algo cortos y... me fui para el chancho con las descripciones xDDDD. Les confieso, que dejé la pantalla del computador empañada de las ganas que tenía de estar en el lugar de Ran ¬¬...

Chiste xDDD!

Sé que me va a salir un poquín OOC, en especial con Shinichi, pero ya les dije, que luego de diez años... es difícil que alguien venga delante de tu cara y te haga recordar que toda tu vida es una mentira... es triste T-T, lo sé...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Amnesia**

Capítulo II: Caretas

No podía entrarle a la cabeza. ¡No tenía lógica! _Sentía celos…_ así es. _Celos_, de esa _persona especial_: Kudo Shinichi. _¿Celos de sí mismo?_ Vaya que cosa más absurda, pero era así, luego de tantos años en la oscuridad, el fantasma de su otro yo había vuelto del purgatorio del olvido a penarle. ¿Por qué todos lo habían olvidado excepto _ella_? Hasta él mismo se había sepultado en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, de modo que ya nadie pudiera desenterrarle.  


Se miró en el charco junto a la acera: _ese rostro, el mismo de hace diez años._

Rabioso, pateó el agua hasta que le salpicó en la cara. El reflejo se deformó, ante sus propios ojos, mostrando una imagen distorsionada en un burlesco vaivén.

_Porque ese es mi verdadero ser…_

Un rostro sin expresión, en blanco, sin forma…

_Y ya ni sé quién soy…_

Se puso nuevamente las gafas, hastiado de tener que ver esa misma cara que tanto deseaba arrancársela a rasguñazos.

Había un farol junto a la vereda, iluminando la escena: lúgubre, teñida de un añil sombrío, en contraste del débil oro de su luz. La neblina no dejaba ver más allá de los dos metros, y solo una negrura se avistaba más allá de la bruma envolvente.

La palidez de su semblante disentía con la oscuridad de la noche. Deambulando por las avenidas de Beika, la silueta proyectada se confundía con la de un alma en pena.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear el pavimento, en un aplauso sarcástico que le hacía hervir la sangre que corría por sus venas ¿Hasta la naturaleza se alegraba de su desgracia?

_Vaya mierda..._

Pronto el muchacho se vio enteramente empapado. La brisa primaveral calaba los huesos, estremeciendo a cualquiera y poniendo la carne de gallina. Pero eso no le importaba ya.

Se resignó, a que aquella tortura era el castigo del Cielo, y cuanto Dios se hallara en él, como pago por sus mentiras, el engaño y sufrimiento...

_Merezco eso y mucho más…_

Le habían amado muchas mujeres, pero ninguna se le comparaba a una sola:

_Tan lejana como una estrella en un extremo del universo y tan cercana cual aire que llenaba sus pulmones…_

_… y el oxígeno alimentando mi corazón…_

Al caminar sin rumbo no había percibido las distancias recorridas. El _río Teimuzu_fluía, pacífico, alimentándose de la lluvia en su cauce hacia el océano.

De rodillas, aferrándose al enrejado que bordeaba el puente contempló Conan, cara a cara ante su reflejo:

Las ojeras violáceas enmarcando dos motas cerúleas perdidas en el blanco de sus ojos, el cabello desgreñado, pegado al cráneo por la humedad de la lluvia y el rocío…

Parecía un fantasma.

_Porque eso es lo que soy… un fantasma._

Y pensó. ¿Si era un fantasma, por qué Ran no le tenía miedo? De todas formas, desde niña les habían aterrado.

_Pues Shinichi ya no existe y Conan nunca existió._

Y miró al río…

_Qué ganas de dormir allí…_

Sin que antes la consciencia le hiciese entrar en razón, se halló escalando la valla metálica. No era muy alta, unos cuantos metros. El óxido, producto del pasar de los años comenzaba a picarle al rasparse las manos ¿Estaría vacunado contra el tétanos? Le daba lo mismo, tanto la vida como la salud ya le eran asuntos tan mundanales como el dolor físico que sentía en sus palmas o el espiritual que le carcomía el corazón cual manzana podrida por los gusanos.

Ya arriba, se inclinó un poco, encarando el vacío.

La vista espectacular que le entregaba la ciudad desde allí, le era indiferente. El solo pensamiento de estar a tan solo unos centímetros de dejar este mundo le llenaba de gozo el alma. Un paso y estaría en el descanso eterno.

Tras suyo, quedaban las luces de los autos, cuyos conductores apenas notaban la existencia del joven que se columpiaba entre los barrotes del puente.

Rió, no con alegría, pues ese sentimiento era lo que más le hacía falta. Rió con rabia, odio y tristeza. El eco le devolvió la carcajada, aunque no era la misma: venía cargada de burla, era ajena y gutural.

Dejó rienda suelta a las lágrimas. ¿Para qué seguir haciéndose el fuerte? Había venido al mundo llorando, y se iría de la misma manera. Estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, que ya ni sentían el cálido tacto de estas, pues el golpe del viento helado, les habían dejado insensibles.

Y el cabello marrón se le alborotó al compás de las ráfagas que avecinaban la tormenta.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! –exclamó con los brazos extendidos -¡He aquí el fin!

Relajó los músculos, esperando a que poco a poco perdiera el equilibrio y verse sumergido por las turbias aguas del Teimuzu.

_Adiós Ran…_

- ¡Conan!

Dos manos, frías como tenazas se abrazaron a su cintura. No supo si era por el cansancio o la fiebre que tenía que no lograba separar los párpados.

No sabía si estar enojado o aliviado. Enojado, de estar tan cerca de acabar con la pesadilla y alivio, de ser rescatado de sí mismo, de cargar con la culpa de ser su propio asesino.

Apretó los ojos, mientras quien le sostenía bajaba cargando de él por el enrejado, aguantando su peso con todas sus fuerza. Eran unos brazos firmes, pero delicados, que le rodeaban con la suavidad de una madre que acaba de encontrar a su niño recientemente perdido.

Sintió como ambos llegaban al gélido asfalto. Aún no se atrevía a contemplar a su salvador. Le había reconocido: el perfume, su voz, la calidez de su regazo…

Finas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, siguiendo el mismo camino por el cual habían recorrido segundos antes las suyas. Por primera vez tuvo el valor de mirar a _esa persona:_Ran le abrazaba con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho, con su mejilla apoyada a su oscura cabellera. Lloraba, silenciosamente, de rodillas a su lado.

Nunca supieron el tiempo en que permanecieron así. Para ambos, en ese momento solo existían el uno y el otro, hasta que Conan quiso decir algo para romper la tensión:

- Ran… neechan, yo…

Un golpe sordo resonó en el ambiente. La mano derecha de Ran permanecía en el aire, en alto, estática; Conan con la cabeza ladeada, en el suelo, palpándose la mejilla lastimada por la bofetada de la mujer.

- ¡Idiota! –bramó la joven -¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡IDIOTA!

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? –Ran le sacudía por los hombros, en tanto la cabeza del muchacho iba de un lado a otro como una triste marioneta -¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

Tímido, el chico alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella. Estaba igual de mojada que él, estilando agua por toda la ropa. Esta se le había pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver las curvas que contornaban su busto y caderas.

Tenía marcado en su rostro la misma expresión de dolor que cargaba el muchacho, aunque no había dudas que en ella no hacía la diferencia en cuanto a su belleza.

_No por nada Vermouth le había llamado Angel…_

- Ya nadie puede hacerte feliz –murmuró en respuesta.

- Conan –la mano helada de Ran sostuvo su mentón, obligándole a verle los ojos –Mírame…

- Me dijiste Conan.

- Conan, Shinichi… ¿qué más da? ¿No te dije? _No puede ser posible que me haya enamorado dos veces de la misma persona._

Le acunó en sus brazos, apegado a su regazo. Pudo sentir cómo su agobiado corazón latía tras la carne y el esternón. Era una sinfonía, que consolaba su espíritu atribulado.

- Ya perdí a Shinichi –musitó la mujer, con los labios pegados a su oído –No te quiero perder a ti…

Aferrada a su muñeca derecha lo condujo a un automóvil, estacionado en uno de los extremos del puente. La puerta de los asientos traseros se abrió y Conan fue el primero en entrar, seguido de la joven.

El cuero que forraba los asientos se empapó del agua que chorreaban los dos. Solo se podían escuchar el ir y venir de sus respiraciones. El aliento de ambos, visible al exhalar, la luz esmerilada tras el parabrisas…

Ninguno dijo nada.

Ran, paulatinamente le sacó las gafas de grueso marco, negro como la caoba. Del extremo de la falda secó el cristal de los lentes, sin dar el resultado esperado.

_Y le vio…_

Era su mirada.

Shinichi quien le veía a través de sus ojos azules claros, en el cuerpo de quien siempre había considerado su hermanito menor.

Se acercó, lenta, trémula como una hoja, no sabía si por el frío que le calaba por debajo de la ropa o el fuego que le producían las emociones que cruzaban por su mente…

Y por su cuerpo...

_Hormonas viajando a toda velocidad por el torrente sanguíneo…_

- Ran-neechan… -dijo gravemente el adolescente. No había notado cómo la mujer rodeaba sus brazos en torno a su cuello, acariciándole los cabellos con la punta de la nariz, húmeda, roja y respingada. El temblor se apoderó de sí, que no sabía diferenciar entre el frío o el placer que le causaba sentir su respiración excitada junto a su oído…

_Y sus pechos como suaves nubes presionando su abdomen._

- Ran… no… -gesticuló, sin que ninguna palabra fuese articulada. Ella continuaba, trepándose por su torso, no se percató cuando con suma sutileza lo había recostado por la extensión del sillón de cuero…

Y el calor de un beso depositado en sus labios.

- Ran... neechan… no… no es correcto si…

Enfatizó aquel apodo infantil con desespero. Con ello quería dejarle en claro quién era… no, no era su juguete, aunque no era eso lo que más le dolía. Sabía que ella quería hacerlo… ¡Pero con Shinichi!

Porque seguía estando seguro, que no lo amaba a él, sino a la persona a la cual se le parecía…

¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué si al otro día despertarían, uno junto al otro? Ella con la repugancia de haberse acostado con un menor de edad y él… con la culpa de haber jugado, una vez más, con sus sentimientos.

Ran volvió en sí, ante la mirada severa de Conan. Con expresión apenada, se acurrucó a un rincón del vehículo, echándose a llorar.

_¿Qué clase de mujer sucia soy…?_

Era una sensación horrible… el tener su corazón dividido en dos. No podía olvidar a Shinichi y sabía que eso era lo que hacía daño a ambos… pero en aquellos instantes…

_También se había enamorado de Conan…_

Se sentían mal. Se habían dañado mutuamente.

Una mano, liviana pero firme se posó como una mariposa sobre el hombro de la joven mujer.

Y allí estaban de nuevo, los ojos de Shinichi en el cuerpo que tuvo diez años en el pasado.

- Co… Conan-kun… -susurró al sentir el tacto de la yema de sus dedos, presionando su mentón, que le invitaban a acercarse.

Chocaron por un breve instante sus narices y él le besó en la frente, tímidamente, con el temor de quien tiene en sus manos un copo de nieve. Paseó por el tabique, lentamente, dando vueltas por sus mejillas, las cuales habían adoptado un leve tinte rosa.

Cerca de su boca, se detuvo.

Saboreó la comisura de sus labios. Ran pudo percibir su cálido aliento rozándole las pestañas.

Y sus bocas se unieron en un espiral de emociones contenidas.

En un principio con suavidad, como si temieran que el otro fuera tan frágil, mas el joven detective, más confiado entrelazó su lengua con la suya y ella se aferró a sus hombros mientras este subía sus manos a su largo cuello, hundiendo los dedos en la cascada de cabellos castaños.

Se separaron, como si no estuvieran seguros de ello, de no sentir el calor del otro en aquellos breves instantes.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa tierna, dulce. Le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos castaños, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rubor apetecible, para luego tironear bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

Ya había tomado su decisión.

Y el primer botón del joven saltó hasta caer sonoramente en el suelo felpudo.

Se besaron, ya no con timidez, sino con desespero, probando todo lo que se habían negado durante una década. Cada rincón del paladar y bajo la lengua de fresón.

Ran, a pesar de sus años, era unos centímetros más baja, a lo cual el muchacho levantó con cariño su mentón hasta la altura de sus labios. Paulatinamente, los dedos de la mujer fueron descendiendo por su torso, desabotonando la prenda que obstaculizaba el disfrute de su contemplación. Un cosquilleo recorrió por el cuerpo del joven, al sentir la suave mano, helada, dando vueltas por su tórax, paseando por su costado.

Y los papeles se invirtieron. Sin mirar, con las manos temblorosas, Conan pasó las manos por debajo del _sweater _lanudo, contorneando la cintura de su amada, sin dejar de besarle. Subió, marcando el camino de sus manos por la perfecta columna de vértebras de su dorso.

Hasta toparse con dos ganchos de metal que obstaculizaron su trayecto.

Y se detuvo.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó Ran, preocupada por su abrupta reacción.

- No –mintió, continuando el jugueteo en su boca.

- Ya sabes que no quiero mentira –le reprochó con un dedo en sus labios, seria.

Sonrió de nuevo ¡Cómo le gustaba aquella sonrisa! Cómo treinta y dos estrellas albas, cuales perlas brillaban solo para él en medio de penumbras, y al probarlas, sabían a caramelo.

Ran se quitó el sujetador. Conan se acercó para proseguir, mas antes de pasar sus manos por debajo del pollerón, ella le paró con la palma encima de su pecho.

- Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien –fue su veredicto.

Incrédulo, ante sus ojos observó cómo la joven mujer se desprendía del grueso _sweater _de lana, arrojándolo al asiento del copiloto.

Y frente de sí, la luz de las farolas en la autopista bañó la escena en bronce, y cómo dos pechos, blancos como la leche, caían desnudos con la sutileza de las gotas de la lluvia, la misma que crepitaba como el fuego cuando es alimentado por las llamas.

_Ella era la lluvia_, con sus cabellera larga cayéndole por su espalda, pegados a los hombros.

Y él, _el fuego_…

_Que nada pudo hacer en cuanto ambos pechos se apretaron a su torso descubierto…_

Y ambos dieron un gemido de placer.

Le besó, un beso corto, pero cargado de sentimiento. Quería expresarle cuánto lo sentía, el haberle mentido, engañando día tras día. El haber jugado con su corazón como si fuera una marioneta y él, el titiritero. La tenía de espaldas ahora y le abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello, desde la nuca a la clavícula. Sus manos descendieron por la escalera de vértebras, dando vuelta por debajo de sus pechos gemelos. La mano derecha bajó hasta el pezón y jugueteó con él, lo que la hacía vibrar entera. Animado, con la izquierda aventuró aún más por su vientre, en el cual sus dedos danzaron, adentrándose en el copón que era su ombligo.

_Y ella gemía…_

… y a su vez, él le seguía con su voz… cuyas armonías y silueta en la sombra, juntas se asemejaban al de un _brahmán_ hindú mientras hacía cantar su cítara con la ternura de una amante.

La dio vuelta, con los labios nadando aún sobre la cabellera oscura, bajando por el mismo sendero que habían dejado sus manos hacía unos instantes. Llegó al valle que surcaban las dos colinas que eran sus senos.

Ran se allegó más aún, con los brazos rodeando sus hombros, olisqueando el cabello del que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia hasta la raíz. Quería conocerlo todo, que él estaba allí y que no se iría jamás…

Y lanzó un gritito de excitación al sentir la succión de una lengua húmeda contra sus pezones.

- ¡Ah…! _Shinichi…_ -suspiró.

_Y cayó, con la lentitud de cómo cae un árbol…_

Conan la sostuvo antes que se golpease contra la puerta y la depositó con cuidado sobre el asiento, sin separarse de ella en ni un solo momento.

Con él encima, aún se aferraba a sus hombros angulosos, enterrando las uñas en su carne. Él se quejó, a los cual ella respondió aligerando un poco sus fuerzas, pero descubrió que al hacerlo, esto provocaba mayor desesperación en el joven y de vez en cuando le hería los costados, como lo hacían los jinetes con sus caballos.

El aire se volvió pesado, denso, empañando el vidrio del carro. Lograban ver sus alientos en el aire helado, hasta que no pudieron hacerlo, pues el calor dentro de aquella cafetera se había regulado con el vapor de emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Ran se abrazó aún más a Conan, mientras este exploraba con su lengua los montes de su tórax. Sus manos bajaron por su vientre, surcando más allá de los límites del sur de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al bosque de vellos que adornaban su pubis, enroscando sus dedos en ellos. Las piernas de él presionaron con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas, hasta chocar con el hueso de su pelvis, con la fuerza de dos tenazas que teme perder a su indefensa presa.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que no podrían seguir negándose el uno al otro por mucho tiempo…

Se miraron a la cara, serios. No querían imponerle su deseo al otro. Sería muy egoísta. Se sentían solos, aun estando juntos, luego de tanto tiempo. Sentían, que aquella soledad se esfumaría por completo en cuanto estuvieran seguros que SÍ ESTABAN JUNTOS…

_Uno dentro del otro…_

- Ran… -la voz de Conan se perdió en un hilo. Su compañera levantó un poco la mirada. La expresión del adolescente era triste, apenada, casi desoladora. Por unos segundos temió lo peor, que le hubiesen entrado los miedos por la razón de su cuerpo y la diferencia de edad, escaparía por esa puerta y la dejaría sola, abandonada y semidesnuda en medio de la nada. Se le nublaron los ojos de solo pensarlo.

Resignada, se acomodó en el asiento, y alargó su brazo al _sweater_ para ponérselo, en tanto su otra mano ocultaba sus pechos con vergüenza, mas dos manos, firmes se agarraron de las suyas.

_- Te quiero_–murmuró el detective.

Un nuevo beso, ya voraz, goloso hizo que ambos se fundieran.

_Y comenzó el juego._

Ya impaciente, le arrancó la camisa húmeda por el sudor que caía desabrochada, de modo que por las prisas se le enredaron en los brazos. Nunca supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas al percatarse más tarde que había rasgado la prenda en dos, quedando de ella solo hilachas en los bordes. Se dejó quitar la falda que le llegaba hasta un poco más allá de las rodillas, que de la humedad, la lluvia y la transpiración se le habían pegado a las piernas, de modo que tras aquel velo se podían admirar el contorno de sus piernas, que parecían unidas en una sola aleta de sirena.

La falda cayó flotando, hasta aterrizar encima del _sweater_ a esta le siguieron también las bragas.

Ran esperó con los ojos cerrados las suaves caricias que anhelaba tanto desde que se había enamorado de esa _persona especial_, pero el tacto que tanto aguardaba nunca llegó.

- ¿Qué esperas? –no quería sonar desesperada, mas un dejo de exigencia de percibía en el tono de su voz.

- Nada… -contestó lacónico el adolescente –Solo quería verte un poco más… -la joven Mouri vio como las mejillas del adolescente se teñían de carmín, para decir con timidez de manera casi inaudible: –_Estás preciosa._

Un sonrojo se apoderó del fresco rostro de la mujer. Miró hacia el techo aterciopelado, aspirando el aroma de sudor, pino y feromonas, jugando al piano con sus dedos, impaciente.

_Cuando llegó…_

_Una lengua rasgándola como una nuez…_

Se retorció, encorvando y arqueando la espalda sobre el felpudo. Poco a poco sentía como el miembro rasposo exploraba su cérvix, golpeando la punta el clítoris.

El detective degustaba cada esquina, mientras presionaba con fuerza los muslos de la joven. Sabía a dulce y ácido, al mismo gusto de limón, al mismo limón que formaba parte de los ingredientes del que era su postre favorito. Quería conocerla, de pies a cabeza, hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, antes prohibido.

Ella gritó, no de dolor, sino de placer y… estaba sorprendida, pues no podía creer que ÉL le estuviera HACIENDO ESO. Un fuego se extendió desde su extremo íntimo, viajando como éxtasis puro por su torrente sanguíneo.

Más una descarga eléctrica que subía por toda su columna vertebral…

_Pero no es lo mismo…_

Si no le podía tocar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Conan, preocupado al verla que ya no gemía de placer, sino que lloraba. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus párpados, mojando el asiento encuerado. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho, como aquellas veces en que ella dormía a su lado, pensando que era nada más ni nada menos que un simple niñito, y entre sueños le abrazaba sin que esta se diera cuenta. Le besó las mejillas, los ojos, la nariz y los labios, intentando consolarla.

No sabía el por qué estaba pasando esto, por más que escudriñase por su mente, tan analítica a causa de los misterios que resolvía día a día, cuando el mayor misterios estaba a su lado, en lo más profundo su corazón, el que era su chica y la única en la cual había pensado los últimos años.

Le abrazó, le acarició, le dijo cosas lindas con el fin de que aquellas lágrimas dejaran de correr. Por momentos se llegó a odiar, creyendo haberse aprovechado de Ran, llegando tan lejos, mas cuatro palabras le dieron la razón:

_- No me dejes sola… _-dijo la mujer entre sollozos.

Y le contempló, aturdido…

Para luego sonreírle cálidamente, enredando los dedos en su cabello tupido.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré nunca.

La acomodó en el sillón, y las últimas prendas de ropa que a él le quedaban encima quedaron esparcidas por todo el automóvil.

Y Ran pudo sentir cómo el deseo del adolescente se agolpaba en la entrada de su intimidad…

No pudiendo más que ahogar un maullido de la pura excitación.

- ¿Segura? –el joven detective preguntó, antes de abrirse paso. No se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba trémula, casi desesperada.

Y ella asintió, sofocada e incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Y lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante se perdería entre sus piernas…

Un grito. ¡Un grito de dolor! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡La primera vez era la peor! Lloró mientras se sentía desangrar por dentro.

Él se encorvó hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro y le besó de lleno en los labios, limpiando el resto que dejaban sus lágrimas, intentando aliviarle el dolor al acariciarle su costado y senos con ternura.

Ran había con sus uñas perforado el cuero del asiento hasta el algodón. Con los ojos aún nublados para encontrarse con los de su compañero. Apretó los dientes, haciendo el esfuerzo de no gritar para así no hacerle sentir culpable.

El muchacho, inseguro por la inexperiencia, dio la primera embestida, a lo cual ella respondió con un gemido ahogado. Le abrazó, rodeando sus brazos en torno a su busto, con temor a herirle aún más. Fue dando cada penetración con delicadeza, un poco torpe al principio, cuidando de cada esquina con el cual exploraba cada rincón del interior de su amada, hasta remover por completo la barrera que le impedía cruzar.

Y un hilo de sangre cayó por el asiento hasta manchar el suelo alfombrado…

Para que luego pasase el dolor a la alegría…

El joven emitió un jadeo ronco, al encontrarse en el interior de la carne fogosa de la mujer. Estuvo a punto de caer rendido encima de ella, hasta que esta ahogó sus gemidos en lo que era su boca. Así fueron vertiendo sus gritos en la garganta del otro.

Ran se aferró a los costados, amarrando sus piernas a las caderas de Conan. Juntó su mejilla acalorada a la de él, lo más pegada posible a su cuerpo. Con sus dedos se aventuró a las costillas del detective, contándolas una por una, preguntándose cuál le faltaba, si Dios le había hecho de aquel hueso perdido.

Lloraba, lloraba de alegría, porque a pesar de tener al chico que consideró como un hermano besándola con pasión, tras esa carne rejuvenecida estaba el hombre que había amado.

_Hay mujeres que tienen a su mejor amigo, su novio y su verdadero amor, pero suertudas son las que tienen las tres en una sola persona…_

La respiración de la pareja era desesperada, y la joven pudo percibir cómo la yugular del chico palpitaba a través de la traslúcida piel…

Bombeando lo máximo de sangre posible hasta su corazón.

Fueron acelerando las revoluciones, cada movimiento, por cada segundo: él con las embestidas y ella apretándose a su torso, enterrando las uñas en su carne, exigiendo más de lo que le podía dar.

Cada salto que daban sobre el asiento, los resortes del sillón chillaban al compás de su euforia y el cuero se arrugaba bajo los dedos crispados del detective quien se aferraba con mayor fuerza al felpudo.

Rodaron, hasta llegar al piso. Ahora ella estaba encima suyo, y continuaba la cabalgata con los papeles invertidos. Poco les importaba lo estrecho que fuera el espacio, aquello facilitaba aún más las cosas.

Conan mordisqueaba entre jadeos el lóbulo de su oreja y Ran reía entre lágrimas de éxtasis en tanto buscaba a ciegas sus labios. Solo se separaban para recuperar el aliento y encontrarse los ojos del otro. Debían estar seguros que estaban allí, vivos y que no era un sueño o una ilusión creada por un espejismo de emociones.

Sentían que el ambiente exterior era tan helado que les hería la piel y el interior del otro era fuego vivo en sus entrañas.

- Shinichi…

- Ran… -quiso decir algo, pero su mente no le permitía pensar con claridad.

- Yo… Shinichi…

No lograban terminar. Todo lo que decían se limitaba al nombre de la persona con la cual compartían todo en ese instante.

Se sentían estúpidos, pero felices. El corazón les latía a mil por hora y Ran sintió cómo un fuego líquido se desbordaba por su vientre y daba vueltas por este hasta llenarla entera.

Enterró más y más las uñas en el costado del muchacho hasta llegar a la cutícula. La sangre fluyó libre del lomo del detective, bañando sus dedos en escarlata. Los nudillos de la mujer, agarrotados en el asiento lucían blancos, mostrando el recorrido de sus venas bajo la piel.

Ran comenzó a ver destellos de luz en la cortina nebulosa de su ensombrecida vista. Dio un último chillido, más que eso, era una carcajada, al sentir cómo los genitales del adolescente se golpeaban ávidos contra su intimidad. A sus suspiros le siguió un pequeño gemido, casi gutural de Conan, antes que se desplomase encima de ella.

Habían llegado juntos al clímax y tocado la que parecían ser las puertas de Cielo.

Derramándose en sus rodillas lo que parecían ser una explosión de sus propios fluidos.

_Y el silencio…_

A Conan lo que quedaban ya fuerzas para levantarse ni poder aguantar su peso sobre sus brazos, de modo que hizo un esfuerzo por ser liviano y no aplastar a su compañera: Su cuerpo tenía la gran desventaja ante lo que le podía exigir los requerimientos de una mujer en plena flor de la vida.

_Porque si bien estoy entrando al verano, ella ya va camino al otoño…_

Hundió su rostro entre el par de pechos que se movían agitados al son de la agitada respiración de Ran, sintiendo el calor interior de la que era ahora su mujer, escuchando la dulce sinfonía que dirigía su estremecido corazón.

Ambos estaban bañados en el sudor del otro.

- Ran… _lo siento…_

Ella le dirigió una mirada, mas no tan tierna con la cual le dedicada cada mañana como Conan, sino la asesina, con la cual le amenazaba cada vez que intentaba pasarse de listo cuando era Shinichi.

- Tonto… ¿qué tengo que sentir? ¿El que me hayas mentido, hecho sufrir y llorar por ti y aun así haberme hecho la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra? Pues… -se acercó, chocando la punta de la nariz contra la suya –Yo no lo siento, porque… _te amo._

Un nuevo beso cerró la lluviosa noche, bañados por la suave luz del amanecer, cuyo sol se abría paso entre las nubes de algodón dorados.

- Pero… -Ran le detuvo a mitad de adentrarse aún más en su paladar –Entenderás que, con ese cuerpo, nunca seremos aceptados…

Aquello le llegó como un balde de agua fría. Quedó petrificado, ante la idea del miedo, el rechazo y el prejuicio que causarían si una mujer, diez años mayor estaba junto a él, un simple mocoso de diecisiete, y aunque tuviera la edad mental que tuviese, para los demás era _Edogawa Conan._

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _quiso ser Shinichi._

Le miró a la cara, serio.

- No si hacemos las cosas como corresponde… -dijo con gravedad, sin dar emoción alguna en su rostro –Nos casaremos, tú y yo y… viviremos en mi casa y no tendrás que preocuparte más por tu padre… si quieres él puede venir, ya estoy acostumbrado a su opinión que tenga sobre mí, sea quien fuese, Conan o Shinichi, nunca le agradé… y…

Ran rió, una carcajada escueta, dejando confundido al adolescente.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –ya le estaba empezando a molestar la poca seriedad con la cual tomaba sus comentarios.

- Nada –contestó aguantando lo que le quedaba de risa –Es que… una década y no pareces haber madurado en nada. Sigues igual de impulsivo, sin darte cuenta de la gravedad de la situación…

- ¿Qué gravedad? Solo esperaremos a que me gradúe del Instituto y podremos casarnos, como tú quieras…

- _Conan_ –Ran lo contempló severa. Él no sabía por qué, pero el tono de voz de la mujer era firme, autoritario, como si el llamarle _Conan _fuera sinónimo de un simple niñato –No comprendes… perdí diez años de mi vida por ti, y no digo que fuera tu culpa. Solo pasó, quizás… era lo que nos tenía deparado el destino… y… sabiendo que tú estás tan cerca de mío y a la vez tan lejos… no podré soportar más la espera…

- Ran… -el muchacho pudo sentir cómo la saliva quedaba estancada en su garganta y los labios se le secaban. ¿Qué quería decir con todo esto?

- Así que… tengo dos opciones: esperarte, aun cuando signifique que las personas hablen mal de nosotros o incluso que mis propios padres me den la espalda; o dejarte y tomar caminos separados… a pesar de las noches que tantas veces soñé con que este día llegaría, aunque no se cumplió de la manera que esperaba.

El joven agachó la cabeza. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedería. Apretó el puño y los párpados, rogando al Cielo para que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para no llorar. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso y menos quería hacerlo frente a ella.

- Pero… _hay una tercera opción…_

Perplejo, la encaró. Para su horror, la joven sostenía entre sus largos y finos dedos lo que parecía ser una píldora… no, no parecía ¡Era una píldora! Y no tenía que ser un experto para saber lo que era, aun cuando la cápsula que contenía la sustancia tuviera estampada el código de _APTX 4869._

- ¡RAN! ¡NO! ¡NO TE LA…! –pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pronto tuvo en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba, agonizando, enroscándose del dolor que le quemaba cada músculo, hueso y cartílago de su ser. Estaba pálida como la muerte, mas su frente ardía, y de su cuerpo emanaba un vapor que iba esfumando cada una de sus células maduras.

Sus dedos destilaban el sudor que se desprendía de su piel y Conan no pudo menos que abrazarla, rezando para que todo marchara bien y no hubiera nada que lamentar, mientras sentía bajo su pecho cómo ella le devolvía el abrazo, asida a su torso, temblando dolorosamente a cada espasmo que le causaban los efectos de la droga.

El detective contó los segundos, de acuerdo al tiempo que recordaba el haber sufrido él mismo en su propia carne la agonía de rejuvenecer.

Un quejido desesperado se escapó por la boca de la mujer y una lágrima huyó por el rabillo del ojo derecho, en tanto mordía su labio inferior y un hilillo de sangre se dibujó hasta perderse en su mentón.

_Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…_

Fue abriendo lentamente los párpados, temiendo que la vida que tenía frente suyo no se hubiera perdido en el espiral de sensaciones ocurridas en una sola noche. Tenía miedo de que hubiese muerto en el proceso y la idea de que lo hubiera dejado abandonado en un mundo que ya nada tenía sentido si no estaba con ella.

Porque no era tan fuerte como decían…

Y los abrió, para hallarse de cara a lo que era el cuerpo desnudo de Mouri Ran, a los dieciséis años, dormida pacíficamente apoyada en su pecho, justo como la recordaba antes que toda la pesadilla iniciase.

Muchas veces había admirado la belleza de su desnudez, aún más cuando era un niño y podía bañarse libremente en la misma tina, pero no podía disfrutar de lleno lo que era el placer de tenerla, inofensiva como un pajarillo herido.

Sus senos firmes, característicos de una adolescente a las puertas de lo que le deparara la vida; su cintura perfectamente curvada… menos voluptuosa que cuando cruzaba la veintena, pero los rastros de su cara infantil le daban la apariencia inocente de un ángel caído del Cielo.

Y sus ojos claros, cuales estanques de agua turquesa, se abrieron, encontrándose con los de su enamorado.

- ¿Shinichi? –fueron sus primeras palabras en la nueva juventud de la cual renacía.

Sonrió y él también lo hizo, rozando con amor su rostro, suave al tacto, dulce a sus besos.

- Ran… -dijo su nombre, una vez más… pero antes de continuar las caricias, inesperadamente lo que la chica recibió fue una dura bofetada en la mejilla derecha, lo que la hizo estremecer entera de pies cabeza -¡¿SERÁS CABEZOTA?! ¡¿NO SABES ACASO EL SUSTO QUE ME HICISTE PASAR?! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

La muchacha escuchó con paciencia el sermón de su compañero, con la mano tocándose la mejilla lastimada. En verdad le había dolido, pero no le importaba, por dentro era inmensamente feliz.

- ¿Y ME QUIERES DECIR POR QUÉ DIABLOS PONES ESA CARA? –terminó diciendo, al ver cómo una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven.

- Es que… –rió con ganas – ¡No te has dado cuenta que cada vez te pareces más al que eras antes!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ya no me tratas con esa infantil actitud de respeto hacia mi persona por ser mayor, cuando en teoría, tengo un año menos que tú –entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, lo que puso colorado al detective hasta las raíces del cabello -Ahora somos iguales y no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos.

- ¿Quieres decir que soy Shinichi?

- ¡A la mierda quién seas! –espetó, a lo cual el fanático de Holmes reaccionó espantado -¡Solo eres tú! ¿Qué más da el nombre que tengas si al final son la misma persona? Todos los superhéroes tienen su _alter ego_: la identidad de su persona y la que usa al vestir el traje de mallas. Peter Parker es _Spiderman_, _Batman _Bruce Wayne, pero_ Superman… _él vino al mundo tal cual es ¿Cuál es el disfraz? Clark Kent, el tipo de los lentes, un don nadie, trabajando como un periodista mediocre bajo la sombra del anonimato ¿No crees que se parece a alguien? _¿Quién eres_? Es algo que deberías preguntarte a ti… ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

El adolescente lo pensó seriamente por unos minutos, con su característico gesto de apoyar su mano derecha bajo su barbilla. Ran aguardó su respuesta, contemplando la lejanía de la lontananza más allá de los edificios de Beika que se alzaban junto a la carretera.

Un brillo juguetón cruzó las pupilas del joven, quien sonrió divertido.

- No estaría mal si dejo que me llames Shinichi… de todos modos, suena más personal…

- Es porque aún le sigues teniendo cariño a ese maniaco de los misterios que aún vive dentro de ti.

- ¿Me prometes una cosa?

- ¿Sí?

- Por favor, no digas más groserías, al menos no en mi presencia. Se te hace raro.

Ran le observó, lacónica.

- No cuentes con ello.

- Bueno… -bufó Shinichi con fastidio -¿Quién hubiera imaginado que hoy estaríamos así, diez años más jóvenes y Mouri Ran diría malas palabras?

- Todo porque circula por ahí la mala imagen infundada de que soy un _Angel…_

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- ¿Qué? ¿La APTX? Cortesía de una amiguita nuestra antes de partir al otro mundo junto con darme información valiosa acerca de tu verdadera identidad y la de Haibara, alias Miyano Shiho. Sí, fue Vermouth, _my sweet Silver Bullet –_respondió dándole un breve beso en los labios.

- ¿Y cuál será tu nombre, mi heroína ya que estamos con esas de _Superman_? Dime el tuyo.

La adolescente limpió el cristal empañado de las ventanas, vislumbrando el exterior de vehículo lo que quedaba de la bruma pálida. Junto al camino se hallaban plantados un sendero de ginkgos, con sus hojas teñidas de verde, mas el fulgor dorado del crepúsculo les había pintado de oro, y estas reflejaron los rayos en tonos de dorados, bronce y cobrizo, dando una ilusión especular surrealista a la escena que enmarcaba el solitario automóvil estacionado junto a la carretera.

- _Ginko… _-murmuró, nostálgica.

- ¿Ginko?

- _Izumi Ginko…_

- ¿Es un juego de palabras _mi niña hermosa y plateada_?

- Apuesto que le hiciste el mismo piropo a Haibara cuando le eligieron su nombre… -Ran infló las mejillas, como fingiendo celos.

- En realidad, lo eligió ella con el Profesor Agasa, pero el tuyo está cargado de significado, siendo un nombre tan raro, aunque me sigue gustando más Ran, mi _orquídea…_

- Bueno… -se apretó aún más al detective, presionando sus senos contra su pecho descubierto -siempre podemos llamarnos por nuestros verdaderos nombres en cuanto estemos haciéndolo.

- ¿Sabes? Con ese cuerpo y los dos así desnudos, me dan ganas de hacer de nuevo lo que hicimos hace un rato –comentó Conan con picardía, en cuanto entrelazaba sus brazos en torno a la cintura de la joven.

- Pervertido…

- ¿Ahora soy yo el pervertido? ¿Quién fue la que me trajo hasta aquí y me besó primero?

- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó? Más culpa tiene el que se deja que la que invita.

- ¿Cómo le haces para siempre salirte con la tuya?

- Aprendí de lo terco que eres.

- Miren quién habla… ¡Acabas de engañar a Kudo Shinichi con Edogawa Conan! –reclamó cruzando los brazos, sarcástico -¡Vaya cosas! ¿Qué vas a decir en tu defensa?

- Soy culpable, usía –contestó la joven con malicia, buscando sus labios.

Y se volvieron a besar, para entrar nuevamente en calor, despertando el ardor y se repitió la misma pasión de hace unos instantes, solo que ahora ilusionados por la nueva vida que les esperaba, ya sin temores ni secretos entre los dos.

- Shinichi… -musitó la muchacha entre jadeos, en tanto su compañero atacaba nuevamente sus pezones.

- ¿S-sí…?

- Somos novios… ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Haríamos esto si no lo fuéramos, _Ginko_?

- Ran para ti.

Ella sonrió enceguecida por las lágrimas de alegría que se asomaban por sus ojos, embriagada del amor con la cual le era dedicada.

En tanto, el joven detective se deleitaba cómo Ran ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver sus venas palpitantes en su cuello desnudo, cubriéndolo de besos.

Y feliz, porque sea quien fuese, lo amaba, ya sea por el nombre de _Kudo Shinichi _o la máscara de _Edogawa Conan…_

**FIN**

* * *

O_O!

Okeeeeeeeeeey xD...

Bueno... espero no haberme pasado en serio... porque encuentro que me salió bastante bien para ser mi primer lemon xDDDD...

Los coqueteos del final fueron una chorrada... no quería que todo se centrara en lo físico, y por eso puse eso xDDD.

Seh... reconozco que hay bastante influencia de otros fics que he leído... aunque... ¿quién existe para juzgar? Al final todos los lemon se parecen, lo que cambia es la calidad de lo narrado xDDDD.

De algo me sirvieron las pocas clases de Educación Sexual en la escuela y los años de sinceridad en el asunto con los padres xDDDDD.

Bien... seguro algunos quedarán con la pregunta "Por qué Ran lloró cuando Shinichi le estaba haciendo... ESO ¬¬?". Si se refieren al sexo oral, pues... tiene que ver con algo mío, ya que no estoy de acuerdo con esa práctica... no sé... cosas mías xDDDD. ¿Y qué? Cada uno tiene sus gustos, y creo que Ran... no es de las que se dejarían tener sexo oral... es... muy tímida para eso, aún siendo Shinichi y los veintisiete años de esperarlo... para mí es mejor la "manera tradicional", ya saben... así se está seguro que la persona está allí y sentirla junto a ti... seguro debe ser algo maravilloso *squeeeeeeee xD*

La verdad es que estoy disconforme porque dejé disfrutar más a Ran y a Shinichi... ¿qué sintió él xD? Pobrecito... es que conozco a tan pocos hombres que no sé cómo será para ellos una experiencia así... para mí siempre el sexo masculino ha sido un misterio sin resolver, aún cuando me suelo llevar mejor con ellos... bueh... es la desventaja de ir en un colegio de mujeres y ser parte de una familia cuya estirpe femenina se viene repitiendo durante tres generaciones xDDDDD.

Y puse bastante penoso a Kudo-kun porque a pesar de lo pervertido que es, en comparación de otros personajes como Kaito y Kogoro... es el chico más dulce de todo MC xDDDDD. Incluso creo que Hattori sería más directo de sentimientos si tan solo no se ocupara de lo que hace Shinichi y se le declara a Kazuha de una vez ¬¬... ¡Por eso amo tanto a Shin *corazones xD*! Y a pesar de tener tan cerca a Ran, con sus fantasías sexuales y todo lo demás, me sorprende lo respetuoso que es con ella y eso es lo que le hace un sujeto muy interesante de estudio.

...

Ya soné como Haibara xDDDD.

¡Ah! Y sobre el nuevo nombre de Ran, lo saqué de un juego de palabras, pues _Ginko _como tal significa "Niña Plateada" o "Hija de la Plata", y suena bonito si consideramos que cuando eran niños Shin y la chica Mouri caminaban juntos en un sendero de árboles de ginkgo n_n -aparte del doble sentido que fue un miembro de la BO llamado Gin quien le arruinó la vida a Shin xDDDD- Amo ese árbol, es mi favorito de los de la especie oriental :D, además que en mi diario guardo dos hojas disecadas del único árbol de esos que existe en mi ciudad xDDD. E _Izumi _viene del verdadero apellido de Minami Takayama, la _seiyu _de Conan :D.

Bien... Espero que les haya gustado :D! Y veré si puedo hacer un epílogo más adelante, sin embargo, si no es así, la historia termina hasta aquí ;).

_¡Reviews si no es molestia xD!_


End file.
